1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, a computer program, and a method for delivering consumer tax services via an online, real-time, and secure platform. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, a computer program, and a method for allowing a client and a tax agent to perform an online, real-time tax consultation to assist the tax agent in the preparation of the client's tax return.
2. Related Art
Existing face-to-face consumer tax services, including tax preparation services, allow clients to have tax returns prepared by a tax agent by visiting the tax agent at a retail office location, i.e., a traditional “brick and mortar” location. Typically this service requires the client print and bring in the client's tax documentation, which the tax agent then uses to complete a tax return on the client's behalf. The tax agent consultations or otherwise consults with the client as part of the preparation service to ensure that the tax return is accurately completed, while maximizing available tax breaks to minimize the client's tax liability. Once completed, the tax agent reviews the return with the client. The tax agent may also offer the client additional products and services, such as extended service guarantees or bank products. The client is asked to approve the return and pay for the service. Once the client pays the tax preparation fees and approves the return, the tax agent files the return on the client's behalf.
Many clients do not prefer the in-person interaction with the tax agent due to the scheduling limitations of the tax agent, the time to travel to and wait for the tax agent, and other preferences of the client. Therefore, the client may undertake to utilize tax preparation software that assists the client in the client preparing his/her tax return. However, many clients also do not like this self-preparation software, as it lacks the expertise of having a tax agent prepare the tax return. Such is even the case if the software provides access to a tax agent on a question-by-question basis. Even with software that includes this feature, the client is required to undertake formulating their questions and insuring that the tax agent has the relevant information. As can be appreciated, the difficulty in self-preparation of one's taxes is often that the taxpayer does not know the correct tax questions to ask or how their tax liability can be decreased or limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, a computer program, and a method that allows the client to benefit from having a tax agent prepare the return while still not requiring the client to visit the tax agent. Moreover, there is a need for a system, a computer program, and a method that allows for an integrated, seamless tax consultation between the client and the tax agent that can be performed at the client's convenience and that provides documentation of the tax consultation.